Figuring It Out
by KJ Bridgerton
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't turn out as you expected. After defeating the Dark Lord, Harry finds himself with a new challenge in the form of a small adorable new Potter named Eleanor.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry exhaled loudly as he turned; it was the same every time he left the sanctuary of his home. Since the defeat of Voldemort everyone wanted to stop and thank him. It was getting annoying. "Yes, I am."

"Thank goodness, I have been searching for you everywhere, Mr. Potter. You are a very hard man to find."

"I try my best." Harry responded, trying his hardest to be polite to the strange man.

"Would you mind joining me for a cuppa?" The man gestured towards the muggle coffee shop down the street, "There are some things we need to discuss and you may need to be seated."

"And you are?"

"I apologize, Mr. Potter. My name is Jason Peterson; I am the family lawyer for the Johnson family. I need to discuss with you the details of Heather's will and work out custody details of Eleanor."

"The custody details of who? Are you sure you were looking for me? Harry James Potter?"

The man shook his head, he knew this was going to be a bad day, from the moment he was put on this case he knew that this was not going to be as easy as he had once hoped. Heather had been a sweet girl, at seven she had stolen his heart and at eighteen she had broken it, his father knew and still put him in charge of facilitating her will. And now, now he had been sent searching through London for this man who seemed as if he didn't even know that Heather Johnson had ever existed.

"Mr. Potter, this is why I suggested that we sit down before having this conversation. Three days ago Heather Johnson died before that she gave birth to a daughter, she named you as the father on the birth certificate."

Harry faltered and reached behind him, finding support against the wall of the building. "Excuse me? I must have heard you wrong, Mr. Peterson."

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, you did not. You need to come with me to the hospital to retrieve your daughter."

Harry followed the man, racking his brain for any memory of Heather, sitting in the cab next to the man he allowed his thoughts to wander. It must have been the night he and Hermione had taken Ron out to his first muggle night club. They had been too drunk to apparate home and none of them had gone home alone. Harry grinned to himself at the memory of Hermione's walk of shame the next morning.

"Here we are Mr. Potter."

The sound of the lawyer's voice broke Harry from his memories and again followed the man into the hospital. He stared through the window at the babies lined up in rows in the nursery, his eyes searching. He wasn't sure why he believed what the man was telling him. He was sure he had cast the charm to prevent against pregnancy, it should have worked, and yet he trusted his gut that somehow this man was telling him the truth.

His eyes stopped on the cart labeled Eleanor Jane Potter. There she was, his baby girl. He was a father.

Rebecca smiled as she watched the man outside lean closer and closer to the window. He was a new addition to the people who had come to see the newborn babies. He was watching Eleanor closely; this must be the mysterious absent father. Normally babies were in and out so fast that Rebecca didn't have much time to bond but then poor baby girl Potter, her mother had died not long after her birth and there was no family left to take the baby. She had heard through the rumor mill that was the nursing staff that while the baby's grandparents were to distraught to even look at the child that the family lawyer was searching for the father. It was turning into a regular soap opera. Rebecca had been taking special care of the girl, Eleanor.

It was important that babies had personal contact with another human as they were developing and for the first time in a long while she was glad that her social life was basically non-existent so she could spend time with the beautiful little girl.

Rebecca watched as the man stared at the baby in awe. He must not have known at all. Carefully she picked up Eleanor and held her up to the window.

"Hey Becca, they finally found the elusive Potter." Anna said as she opened the door to the nursery. "We've orders to get the babe ready to head home."

Rebecca nodded and moved away from the window with the baby. "Do you mind if I take her out there? I'd like a chance to say goodbye."

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped from his chair at the sound of his name. "That's me."

He watched as the nurse brought the bundle in his arms over to him. "Mr. Potter my name is Rebecca and I'd liked you to meet your daughter. Eleanor, this is your Daddy."

Harry stared down at the bundle in the nurse's arms. She had his jet black hair and his nose. She was gorgeous. He shied back as Rebecca tried to hand him the baby, "I…I've never really held a baby before."

He had held Teddy of course but never for long periods of time and he had always been seated and Eleanor was so small.

"I might hurt her."

Rebecca smiled up at the man, "Nonsense, Mr. Potter. You'll be fine." She arranged his arms and settled his daughter in them. "See, you're a natural." She stepped back and watched as Harry sat down and traced the little girl's face with his fingers. He was lost in a world of his own.

"I'm not really sure what to do with you. I've never been a Dad before." Harry traced his finger down her cheek and smiled as she turned her head towards him. "I promise you I'll do my best though."

Harry smiled as she moved and opened her eyes and they stared at each other. She had his eyes too. Gently Harry laid Eleanor on his lap and un-swaddled her so he could see more of her. Harry watched as her face turned red and scrunched up, her mouth opening in a scream.

"What did I do? Did I hurt her? What's happening?"

"She's just hungry. You'll learn soon the difference in hungry, I need my nappie changed, and I'm bored so hold me" She grinned as Harry struggled to rewrap Eleanor. Rebecca sat next to him on the waiting room couch and showed him what to do before arranging the baby and pulling the bottle out of the bag she had brought out with her and showing Harry what to do.

"I have no idea how to take care of a baby." He whispered as he watched Eleanor suck at the bottle. "I don't know what she needs; my house isn't even completely built all the way."

"I can make you a list. Recommend several books. Do you know someone who can help you?"

"I…maybe…" He shifted so he could watch as Rebecca took the baby to burp her. "Do you think…no…never mind."

Rebecca grinned. "Would you like me to help you? If you'd like I can go with you this afternoon to pick up some things for the baby." Rebecca shook herself mentally, "_What are you doing, girl? You aren't supposed to become attached. Send them on their way and be done!_ She couldn't though she just couldn't.

Harry shouldered the bag and cradled Eleanor against his shoulder as he followed the nurse down the street. She seemed to know exactly where they were going and for the second time that day Harry found himself following a stranger through Muggle London.

Rebecca laughed to herself as she watched Harry walk into the baby store. She waved to the woman behind the counter and walked over to her. The store was quiet, only one other patron as far as she could tell but it was the middle of the day on a Wednesday, not exactly the busiest day of the week. "Hello Amelia."

"Finally found you a single father, have you?"

Rebecca laughed and shook her head, "Poor thing didn't even know he was a father until about two hours ago. He has absolutely nothing to take care of her with so I thought I'd bring him to my best friend. Lucky you own a baby boutique, now isn't it."

Amelia laughed and gestured to the overwhelmed looking man standing in the doorway of her shop. "Come on in, dear. We'll get you everything you need."

Harry smiled and joined the two women at the counter. "I appreciate this more than I can say. I need a little bit of everything, from clothes to furniture." He turned towards Rebecca, his eyes pleading. "What else?"

The two women laughed, "Becks stay here in case a customer comes in. I'm going to help your lovely friend here. Let's start with a carriage so you can put the poor dear down."

"Here this one should work."

Harry stared in horror at the pram she pulled out from the line. It was pink and covered in what he assumed were either clouds or really fluffy bunnies. Amelia doubled over in laughter as she looked at his face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I have a nice sleek black one down here that will be perfect."

Harry smiled as she led him down the row, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

He watched as Amelia's eyes widened. "_The Harry Potter?"_ She hissed pulling him around the corner and out of sight of Rebecca.

"You know me?"

"My brother's a wizard. He's told us all about you. Has a bit of a man crush on you."

Harry blushed. "Yes, well. That's flattering and all…"

Amelia grinned at his discomfort. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter, I won't tell anyone you were here. And to answer the question I know you are dying to ask, no Becks doesn't know anything about the wizarding world she thinks Jamie went off to some elite boarding school for musically advanced children."

Harry nodded, "So what else will I need?"

Harry spent the next hour following Amelia around the store, listening to input from Rebecca when they were close enough for her to see what they were looking at. By the time he left he had a whole nursery shrunk down into his bags and enough clothes to clothe three babies.

Rebecca smiled as she watched Harry push the cart around, Eleanor sleeping snuggly against his chest in a baby carrier. She didn't need to worry about her charge; Eleanor was going to be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pulled his cloak out of his bag and enlarged it out front of the Leaky Cauldron, placing the baby carrier on he situated Eleanor inside. Once he was sure she was secure he tossed his cloak around them and entered the dilapidated looking building.

Hannah glanced up and smiled when she saw the newest patron to enter from the Muggle world. She waved at Harry and motioned him over to the bar.

"It looks wonderful in here, Hannah. How are you?"

"I'm good, Harry. You don't usually use this entrance. Were you out for a date in Muggle London then?"

Harry shook his head and Hannah watched as he rocked slightly from side to side. Concerned she came around and placed her hand on his arm, "Harry, are you alright? Do you need to sit? Neville's round back let me call him in." She wrapped her fingers around his arm, "Why don't you just come on into the kitchen while I fetch him."

Harry moved to protest but felt Eleanor begin to wake beneath his cloak, slowly he stopped resisting and followed Hannah into the kitchen. He undid the clasp of his outer cloak and moved Eleanor into his lap; he checked her diaper like Rebecca had taught him. It was unsoiled, and he was holding her, so that couldn't be it. He reached down and pulled a bottle from his pocket.

Hannah and Neville stared in shock as Harry tried to juggle both baby and bottle.

"Did you know?" She hissed back at her husband.

Neville shook his head and propelled her through the door and into the kitchen. "Harry, what's going on?"

Hannah took pity on him and moved to help him feed Eleanor. "Here you go, Harry, like this."

Eleanor latched onto the bottle greedily and stopped fussing, Hannah stood and made her excuses and moved back out into the main room leaving Harry and Neville alone in the kitchen.

Neville crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the table, "Care to explain?"

Before he could blink the whole story spilled from Harry's lips. He couldn't control his mouth; they were safe here with Neville and Hannah. There would be no circus and telling Neville first was a safety net on how to tell the Weasley's, how to tell Hermione. Oh Merlin, how was he going to tell Hermione?"

"Calm down."

Harry jerked his head up. "What?"

"You seemed to be having some kind of nervous fit."

Harry grinned, wishing he had a free hand to run through his hair, "You've known me to long, Neville. I was trying to figure out how to explain Eleanor to everyone."

Neville's laughter echoed in the kitchen, "Just floo in and hold out the baby, they'll forget you're even in the room."

"Nev! I need you out here, the dinner rush is starting."

Neville shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself off the table, "They're your family, Harry, as long as you're happy they'll be happy. Now take that little girl and get her home so she can take a nap and you can change that diaper, I can smell it from here mate."

Harry's voice stopped him before he reached the door. "I don't know what to do with a baby."

Neville laughed again, "Nobody does, mate. There are some books you can read that will help and Molly will always be willing to help, other than that it's just trial and error."

"One more question,"

"Go on."

"Can I floo with a baby? I mean she won't get lost will she? End up in the wrong place or something?"

Neville was suddenly glad he was close enough to the door frame to use it as support as he doubled over with laughter. "Yes, Harry, you can floo with a baby. Double check on the age for apparition though, I don't remember that one."

Harry nodded and resituated everything and headed toward the fireplaces. "Thanks, Neville."

With a flash of green he was gone and Neville made his way out to the dining room.

"What took you so long?" Hannah glared her hands on her hips as if she was channeling Mrs. Weasley.

Neville kissed her forehead and grabbed a tray to take out, "Sorry, love, Harry had some questions."

* * *

After picking up a few books at a second hand book store Harry flooed straight to his home in Godric's Hollow. The newly built house lay on the outskirts of town, originally he had planned to redo his parents home but there had been so much structural damage that it had made more sense to start over, some place clean, some place fresh.

Sighing Harry sat down the bags he had accumulated and resized them in the empty guest room. "Alright, Eleanor, time for us to get to work."

Harry pulled out the swing they had bought and placed her in it. With a few swishes of his wand the furniture was constructed and everything else put away. "What do you think? Is it alright?"

"Harry who you talking to?"

Harry spun around at the sound of his friend's voice coming from the hallway.

"Bloody hell, Harry, getting ready for that family of yours a little early aren't you?"

"What, what are you doing here Ron?"

"Just thought I'd drop by before dinner at the Burrow, what's wrong with you today, mate? You're all jumpy."

"It's been an interesting day."

As if on cue Eleanor started to cry in her seat.

"Bloody hell! Is that yours?"

"Her name is Eleanor and yes she is mine. I just found out about her today and stop swearing in front of her! She isn't old enough to hear that yet!"

"Now you sound like Hermione. Oi! It's not hers is it?"

"Really Ron, Don't you think you would have noticed that? Of course it isn't." Harry was quiet for a moment, "It was a muggle girl; she died after she gave birth to Eleanor. We're all each other have now."

Ron crossed the room and patted Harry on the back, "Nah, the two of you have all of us. Now lets get going to Mum's she's going to lose it when she see's the two of you."

Neville had been right. Harry flooed into the Burrow and within five seconds Eleanor was out of his arms and into Molly Weasley's and Harry was left standing in the kitchen on his own.

"Hello, Harry. You wouldn't happen to know whose baby Molly has stolen now, would you?"

Harry couldn't help the grin that crossed his face, "I do. She's mine actually. Bit of a surprise but here she is."

Arthur clapped him on the back and steered him towards the dining room where everyone was gathered around George who now had Eleanor.

Harry paled as he watched George fumble to pass the baby on to Ginny.

"George, please, be careful!" Harry choked out as he all but ran across the room. "She's a baby not a quaffle!"

Harry put his hands under his daughter, supporting her as George pulled her back to his chest. "Okay, let me have her."

"Oh no you don't Potter, I've waited my turn, hand the baby over." Ginny moved closer to the two, "It's alright, Harry, I know the difference between a baby and a quaffle." She laughed as she took the baby into her arms.

Molly cleared her throat and watched amused as everyone immediately turned their attention to the woman. "Now, Harry dear, I think it's time you introduce us to this lovely young lady and tell us how you came about her."

Harry blushed, his face almost the color of his surrogate families hair, "The regular way, I'm sure Molly."

George's laugh interrupted him, "We figured that much, mate. I think Mum wants to know if the police are going to show up demanding you to return the baby or they'll shot they're way in."

Andromeda shook her head, "George, I think you've been watching too much television lately."

Harry took the seat next to Ginny and stroked Eleanor's hair before he spoke. "This morning I was out in London when a lawyer stopped me. He is the lawyer for Eleanor's mother's family. I didn't even know she existed until today, her mum died three days ago and they've been looking for me. As soon as I saw her in the hospital I just knew."

He looked up when he heard Mrs. Weasley sniffle. "Oh Harry, that's so sweet. If you need anything you just let me know!"

Harry laughed and hugged the woman when she came to him. He let go when he felt someone tugging on his pants. "Hey there Teddy, how are you?"

"Can I see?"

"Of course," Harry took a seat next to Ginny and took Eleanor from her, "Teddy, this is Eleanor."

Teddy scrambled up next to Harry, as much on his lap as he could get and still see the baby, "She's so little, Harry." His hair turned to its original brown color, "Can I touch her?"

"Would you like to hold her?"

Teddy's eyes widened in excitement but he quickly shook his head.

"What's wrong, Teddy?"

"I might drop her." He whispered.

Harry shuffled a wide awake Eleanor into one arm and pulled Teddy up against him before standing and heading for the loveseat in the next room.

"Alright, Teddy, you sit there and hold your arms like mine." Harry waited until Teddy was mimicking him before kneeling in front of him and placing Eleanor in his arms. "Make sure you keep your arm under her head, she's not big enough to hold it up by herself."

Teddy didn't respond he was entranced by the little girl who was staring up at him. "Hi, Eleanor, I'm Teddy."

Harry couldn't contain his smile as he watched the two.

Teddy looked up at Harry after a few minutes, "I'm going to be the best big brother ever."

Harry watched his godson as he went back to playing with the baby before she let out a wild yell and Teddy's hair shot to a bright red. "What's wrong? Did I break her?"

He inwardly chuckled at how well Teddy's words mirrored his own from earlier that day. "No, it's time for her to eat again."

Molly bustled in with a bottle from the bag Harry had brought with him. "Here we are. I heard her crying." Molly hesitated before continuing, "You wouldn't mind if I fed her would you?"

"Of course not, Molly, go ahead."

The woman took the baby from Teddy with practiced ease and started to feed the little girl.

"Mya!" Teddy jumped off the couch and ran for the door way.

Hermione swept Teddy up in her arms, "How's my favorite guy?" She asked before she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I got to hold the baby! Harry let me even though he took her away from George."

"That's wonderful, Ted. I'm sure you were very careful."

"I was."

Harry listened to their chatter until they were far enough away that he could no longer hear them.

Molly watched the boy next to her, his indecision of whether to stay with her and the baby or to follow Hermione into the other room evident on his face. She reached over and patted his hand, "It will all be fine, dear. You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione groaned as she reached down and pulled off her heels, her skirt and work shirt quickly following. She didn't care that she was in the front hallway, that Harry was home, or that any number of the Weasley's might be found crashed throughout the house. She couldn't stay in those clothes another minute. After almost twenty four hours and one spilt glass of wine there was no way she was staying in them any longer than she had, no way.

She stretched and made her way up the stairs and into her room, tiptoeing as not to wake the other occupants in the house. Hermione grabbed an old shirt and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "I need a shower."

Sighing she grabbed her things and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower and was back on her way to her room in ten minutes. That's when she heard it, a quiet whimpering from down the hall.

"Shh it's okay sweetie. Just a second and I'll have a bottle all ready for you." Hermione whispered as she entered the baby's room. Pulling a bottle from the fridge Harry stored them in she heated it with her wand and picked Eleanor up from her crib. She sat tucking one leg under her and settling in to give the baby her bottle.

Harry sat straight up in his bed. It was too quiet. Frantically he grabbed for his glasses and cast a tempus charm. It had been five hours since he put Eleanor down last and she wasn't crying. He threw back the covers and sprinted out of his room. He froze in her doorway. Hermione was rocking Eleanor and singing softly to her. She had turned on the small light in the corner; its glow illuminating a scene that Harry never would have expected. To say Hermione had been distance since he brought Eleanor home would be a gross understatement.

Hermione's eyes never wavered from the baby but her singing ceased after a few moments, "I know you're there."

"I was worried when I woke up and realized she hadn't woken me up, she's been crying all day."

"Molly said you hadn't sleep in three days. I heard her fussing so I came in."

"I'm just surprised is all; you wouldn't even stay in the same room with us at the Burrow the other night."

"You have to admit it was sort of a surprise. I come in from work and my best friend and roommate has a baby and I'm the only that seems shocked by the events of the night."

Hermione stood and placed the sleeping girl back in her crib; Harry couldn't stop his eyes from caressing her legs. He rarely saw her in any thing other than pants or robes anymore, these shorts were insanely short, and he was pretty sure he was going to figure out how to pass a law saying they were all she was aloud to wear around their home.

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he really needed more sleep. He waved his wand and expanded the rocker and pulled Hermione down next to him, highly aware of the way she tensed against his side.

"Don't be like this, Hermione." He shook his head as she opened her mouth to deny any strange actions on her part.

"Ten years, we've been friends for ten years, one of those we spent together in a tent. I know you."

"You have a baby, Harry, one I didn't know about! Apparently you don't know me well enough to tell me that!"

Harry shook his head again; he had assumed that Ginny would have spilled the whole story as soon as Hermione came through the floo that night. Still she was right, he should have told her. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "I found out the same day you did, Mya. I wasn't some deep dark secret that I neglected to tell you, it was me scared and in awe that I was a dad. I didn't know what to do, her mum is dead. She was all alone and all I could think was how I didn't know what to do and that I was all she had. I had to figure out what to do and fast. I'm all alone in this."

He could feel Hermione stiffen even more beside him; if not for her rhythmic breathing he would swear she was petrified again. Sighing, he stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the room behind him, this conversation was not going to stay quiet they needed to go to another room. Harry waved his wand to make sure the baby monitoring charms were still in place before pulling her down the stairs.

"Alright, let it out. You're pissed at me and I know it."

Her hands flew up into the air in exasperation, "Of course I am!"

This was better, he'd rather have Hermione telling him off than stonily quiet and avoiding him as she had been. He couldn't help the smirk that his mouth formed as he watched her rant and pace in front of the fireplace.

"What are you smirking at, Potter! This is serious."

Harry flopped down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Just glad you're back."

Hermione sat down next to him and pushed his feet off the table. "Me too."

"Speaking of you being back, where have you been? These aren't your normal insane Ministry hours."

"You're right, they haven't been. Viktor stopped by last week just to catch up, the Vultures had a game in town, and he usually stops by and takes me to lunch when he's in town. Helena heard us speaking and told her husband all about her wonderful intern who could speak Bulgarian. Did you know that my boss is married to the Head of Magical Games and Sports? He was looking for someone to translate for him; turns out he has trouble with his translation charms and wanted to make sure there were no mistakes. Apparently, the last time he cast one he accidently called the wife of the German Minister a duck."

Harry snorted, "Well I've seen her and she does resemble a duck." Harry pushed out his lips and quacked. It had the desired effect, Hermione laughed.

"That's not the point, Harry." Hermione curled her legs up under her and turned to face Harry. "Anyways, he's had me translating for him and then when the coach realized I could speak fluent Bulgarian he had me in helping to translate a few contracts and sit through negotiations with the British Leagues."

"You mean you've been coming in late and leaving early because you've been hanging out with professional Quidditch players?" Harry couldn't help it, his laughter bubbled out before he could stop. "Hermione, that's…that's so…not you." He gasped out between bursts of laughter. "I mean I was expecting something about house elves or werewolves but quidditch players, who knew they needed you too!"

Hermione groaned and leaned further back into the couch, "I know! I thought Viktor's eyes were going to bulge out of his head when he walked into the locker room before the last game and I was in there chatting with the players."

Harry choked on his laughter, "You were where?"

Hermione grinned, "Exactly, Harry. You're getting better at your Viktor impressions."

Harry shook his head and pulled Hermione to lean against him. The house still had a chill despite the June night. "You know Ron's going to freak when he learns you have unfiltered access to the quidditch locker rooms."

Hermione snorted and leaned into Harry, "He's either going to call me a scarlet woman or faint."

"Maybe even both."

They sat in silence until Harry realized that Hermione was asleep against his side. Gently he nudged her arm, "Hermione, wake up and go upstairs to bed."

Hermione groaned and pushed herself up off the couch. "No more quidditch players, I'm going to bed and sleeping until Thursday."

Harry followed not long after her, checking on Eleanor before falling exhausted into his own bed.

* * *

Hermione was warm, and relaxed, and hungry. _Is it worth it? The house is sure to be chilly and it's so comfortable here. I'll just stay._ She groaned as the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. There it was again. _Damn, Harry must not be home._ Grumbling she threw back the covers and pulled a pair of sweats on before heading downstairs to the door.

Despite herself she grinned as the small body torpedoed into her legs when she opened the door.

"Mya! Nana said we could come see you today!"

Andromeda smiled at the bedraggled girl in front of her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. He's been begging to come see you, Harry and the baby since dinner at Molly's. I thought we would stop by since we finished our errands early today."

"Don't worry about it, Andy, come in." Hermione opened the door farther and backed up to allow the woman entrance into the house. "I was already awake, one of those mornings when you can't make yourself get out of bed."

"I've had several of those."

"Mya, where's Harry?"

"You know, Ted, I'm not sure. He was here last night but I haven't seen either of them this morning."

Hermione almost laughed at the sad expression on Teddy's face. "While we wait would you like to see the present I got you?"

Teddy's eyes lit up at the prospect of a present. "It's not my birthday."

Hermione just grinned and waved her wand and waited for the package that she had wrapped earlier the day before. Teddy whooped when as he pulled out the Vultures jersey.

"Turn it around and look at the back."

Teddy's eyes widened. "It's just like Viktor's but the players signed it!" He stood up and ran over to Andromeda, "Look Nana! It's a signed jersey!"

"What do you say to Mya, Teddy?"

The little boy launched himself at Hermione again, "Thank you so much! It's awesome! Nobody at school has one like this!"

"You're welcome Teddy." Hermione smiled and watched as Teddy reverently laid the jersey out on the coffee table before putting it on over his shirt.

"That's amazing, Hermione. Where did you get it?"

"Sometimes it pays to know a quidditch player or two. I spent most of the week with the Vultures going over some paperwork for them, I just happened to let it slip how big of a fan my godson is and they brought me this. They said they figured since I was friends with Viktor that they'd give Teddy a jersey like his."

"No matter, Hermione; thank you for doing this for him."

Hermione waved her off, "Would you like something to drink?"

Hermione looked up when the floo activated, "Hello, Harry. Where have you been?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I may have run out of diapers for Eleanor this morning."

"Andromeda and Teddy are here."

"Good, I was hoping to see him this weekend. I don't want him to think that because I have Eleanor I don't have time for him anymore."

"Harry!" Teddy hollered as he ran into the kitchen, "Look what Mya got me!" He spun around in front of Harry modeling his jersey for him.

"Teddy that's awesome. Do you think that would fit me?"

"Even if it did Mya got it for me not you." Teddy teased, sticking out his tongue at his godfather.

"That doesn't seem fair. Hermione, did you get me one too?"

Hermione handed Andromeda a glass of water and rolled her eyes, "Well, Harry, had I known you wanted Viktor's name plastered across your back I would have seen if they would have given me one for you too."

"Bet you got one,"

"Of course not, Harry." She linked arms with Andromeda and headed back to the living room. "I already have one. It came with my season tickets." She shot back over shoulder, grinning at the shocked look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione yawned and stretched, her body ached for more rest but she had to get up. It was almost eleven and Andy was bringing Teddy over for lunch at half past before they were heading out to a Quidditch game.

The hot water from the shower did much to ease the soreness from the previous day away. She had helped her parents move into a new house and they had insisted that it all be done the muggle way, which meant no charms to lighten the weight of the furniture or boxes.

By the time she heard the knock on the front door she had changed into her clothes for the day and was sitting out sandwiches to be had for lunch. Before she could reach the front door, Teddy barreled into her knees, almost knocking her over. He was dressed in the quidditch jersey she had brought him two weeks before and was bouncing with excitement.

Andy laughed as Hermione tried to untangle the boy from around her legs. "He's been this excited since he woke up this morning. I haven't been able to do anything with him."

"Nana, that's not true! We played with my quidditch set! I even let you be Ginny."

"That you did, Teddy. It was very thoughtful of you."

"Will we get to see Ginny play for real today?"

"Yes, we will and Oliver and Viktor. We'll leave after we eat lunch."

The two women laughed as Teddy ran for the kitchen and started making plates for the three of them to eat.

"Is Harry coming too?"

"I'm afraid it's just going to be the two of us today, Ted. You don't mind do you?"

Teddy looked up at her and cocked his head to the side, "Why would I mind? We'll have fun. We always do."

* * *

Hermione was exhausted by the time they climbed to the top box. The seats were well worth but she was out of shape and already so tired, not to mention having to give Teddy a ride on her back for the last part of the stairs. The laughed as she collapsed into a chair and Teddy slid into his own.

"We're so high!"

Teddy was entranced from the moment the players flew onto the field. Hermione watched as Viktor and the other seeker, she knew she should know his name he was on the same team as Ginny but she never could remember, sought through the rain for the elusive snitch. The game had been going for five hours now. Hermione just wanted to go home and go to bed. She couldn't imagine how the players felt. Even then Hermione knew that several people were coming over for dinner and her plans for a long, hot soak in the bath would have to wait until even later than she wanted.

"Hermione, look, look!"

Hermione tore her thoughts away from her comfortable bed and joined Teddy at the edge of the box. "Viktor's found the snitch! That's what he always does at the Burrow when he finds it!"

The people around them in the box laughed at the boy's excitement but didn't turn their eyes away from the game. "It's over now."

Only a four year old would be sad that a five hour quidditch game was over. Well only a four year and Harry and Ron and…well most every Weasley. Hermione shook her head and called Teddy back over to their seats so they didn't get separated in the hustle of everyone leaving the box.

"Teddy, I know you don't like to apparate but we need to get home so that we can have food ready for when Ginny and Viktor come over for dinner."

He was quiet for a moment. "Will you hold me? It doesn't make me so sick when Harry takes me, cause he picks me up like Nana can't."

Hermione smiled and wrapped the little boy in her arms before standing and apparating back to their home.

* * *

"Harry! We're back!" Teddy raced into the drawing room, yelling for his godfather. Harry swept the excited boy up into his free arm.

"Hey Teddy! Did you have fun at the game today?"

"We did, Ginny didn't win but Viktor caught the snitch! He did that dive thing he does when he's trying to fake you out to win."

Harry eased Teddy down onto the ground and turned to meet Hermione. Things had been awkward between them in the last few weeks but he was determined to make things seem as normal as possible.

"Did you have fun at the game, Hermione?"

She grinned and entered the room the rest of the way, "Of course I did. Teddy and I always have fun together. I have to go finish getting dinner ready before the ravenous hoards arrive."

"I already did. Eleanor and I got home early from the doctor so I finished up for you. The downstairs bathroom is clean as well. All that's left is for Teddy to make sure his room is all cleaned up."

Teddy bolted from the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. "How was it really? You looked exhausted."

Hermione collapsed onto the couch and gently pushed Eleanor's rocker with her foot when she began to fuss. "The game was great; Teddy was entranced the whole time. I helped my parents move yesterday and am still exhausted from that. Thank you, for taking care of dinner."

"It was the least I could do, abandoning you to take Teddy by yourself, bailing on helping yesterday." He shrugged and sat down next to her, pulling her legs up into his lap. He relaxed for the first time in days when she didn't flinch away.

"It's alright, Harry. You've got a new girl in your life now." She smiled down at Eleanor and traced the little girls head with her fingers.

Harry pulled her into a sitting position. "I may have a new girl but that doesn't give me the right to abandon you."

Hermione was interrupted before she could respond by the warning alarm of apparition in the front yard. She stood and went to greet their guests, leaving Harry to check on Teddy and bring him back down.

* * *

Ginny extinguished the light and crawled into the bed next to Hermione. "Are you still awake?"

Hermione sighed and rolled onto her side to face her friend. "How can I sleep with you talking to me?"

Ginny smiled to herself, "You did a pretty good job of it when we were growing up."

"I was pretending."

"What's going on with you and Harry?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just because it's dark doesn't mean I can't tell that you are lying to me."

"Ginny, really, Harry is my best friend that's all. You know that."

"Hermione, stop kidding yourself, he watched you all night when he thought you weren't looking. You live here alone together and you're all but raising not one but two children together. Plus I know you."

Ginny's breathing had evened out by the time Hermione responded, her voice low and sad. "Trust me, Gin. There is nothing going on between Harry and me.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry tucked Eleanor closer to his chest as he moved his way through the streets of London back to the store he had first purchased items for her in. She was growing so quickly that she needed new clothes and a larger size diapers and Harry was determined to get her a few new toys. He grinned in delight as he pushed open the door to the store; there were a few people shopping but the store was relatively empty.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned toward the cash register at the sound of his name. It was the nurse from the hospital.

"Hello, Rebecca."

"It's so good to see you again." Her attention immediately turned to the little girl in his arms as she extracted her and held her close. "How are you my favorite little patient?" She cooed, and shooed Harry with her free hand, "You go and shop. I'll keep her so you have two hands to gather what you need."

Harry laughed and moved away watching as Rebecca returned to the counter talking to Eleanor all the way. Gathering what he needed, he quickly returned to the front of the store to see three older ladies had gathered around Rebecca and Eleanor.

"Don't you have the cutest green eyes?" 

"And that messy head of hair, she's just precious. What did you say here name was again Rebecca?"

Harry piped in from behind the ladies, "Eleanor."

The three women turned in shock at the sound of his voice; Eleanor reached out at the sound of her father's voice and waved her hands at him. Quickly, Harry deposited his items on the counter and took her into his arms. "Did you have fun playing with Rebecca?" He laughed, "I'll take those spit bubbles as a 'yes, I did.'" He turned towards Rebecca again, "I think I have enough to hold me over for a while. I have everything on the list I was sent with."

Rebecca looked down at the list as the three women made their way farther into the shop. The feminine handing writing standing out to her immediately, "It seems to be a thorough list."

Harry lips turned into a half smile, "That's Hermione for you, a list for everything and everything on the list."

Harry missed Rebecca's shoulder deflate a little as she rang him up. "You're lucky to have a girl like her then."

Harry didn't look at her as he secured Eleanor into her stroller and starting putting the bags in the storage area under her. "I really am." He stood, handing her his credit card. "Would you like to come to dinner? We're having some friends over." Harry shrugged, "You've been very helpful and I'd like to thank you."

Rebecca smiled and agreed, and took the piece of paper Harry handed her with his address on it. After the war they had redone Grimmauld Place, it was fully secure but no longer hidden under the fidelius charm.

Harry placed Eleanor in her chair and moved to the counter to help Hermione with the last preparations for the dinner they were having that night. "Is Ginny going to be able to make it tonight?"

"I think so, Harry. She flooed about ten minutes ago and said the game was finished and she'd be over as soon as she was finished with all the post game things." Hermione finished the cake icing with one last flourish and moved it out of the reach of the little fingers that would be arriving at any moment.

"I invited an extra person. Do we have enough?"

"Sure, who's coming?"

"That nurse, Rebecca, the one who took care of Eleanor when she was alone in the hospital. I ran into her today at the baby store and thought it would be nice to invite her over for dinner. To say thank you for all her help, you know. She's a muggle." 

"Harry, a muggle, really? To a magical house full of magical people and beings, what if something happens and we have to modify her memory? We would be breaking all kind of ministry regulations."

Harry chuckled and pulled Hermione into a hug, "We'll be fine. There aren't many people coming and we can just warn everyone that we are having a magic free night, and Teddy will have to know no talking about Quidditch."

Hermione nodded and relaxed into Harry's embrace before pushing herself away and returning to setting the table. Still she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that her worry was more than just Harry inviting a muggle to dinner, would she be so uncomfortable had he invited a new male friend.

Ginny pulled Hermione into the kitchen as soon as she arrived, "What is going on? You look miserable, Hermione."

"Thanks, Gin. I appreciate such glowing reports from my friends."

"You know what I'm talking about."

Hermione sighed and leaned back against the counter. "Harry invited someone to dinner."

"Yeah he told me when I came in that it was going to be an all muggle night."

"Her name is Rebecca; she's the nurse that watched out for Eleanor before they contacted Harry."

"The same Rebecca who took him shopping?"

Hermione nodded, "The very one."

Ginny moved over next to Hermione and sighed, "And you're jealous."

"I am not."

Ginny cracked a smiled and nudged Hermione in the side. "Are you lying to me or to yourself?"

"Both of us?"

Hermione steeled her shoulders as the doorbell rang. No one coming tonight would ring the doorbell. It was time.

Harry grinned as he opened the door and invited Rebecca inside. He had told her a later time than he knew most everyone else would arrive in order to explain to them that a muggle was attending dinner that evening and therefore there would be no magic. "Rebecca, I'm glad you could make it tonight. Did you find the place okay?"

"I think I may have passed it several times before I got here. I'm lousy with directions, at least my first time going to a new place."

Harry smiled and ushered her inside, he had been concerned about that. They were outside the city limit of Godric's Hollow, just enough to be outside of the multitude of Muggle Repellent Charms placed around the town but sometimes even Hermione's parents had a hard time getting to the house and they had been there several times.

"I'm glad you found it. Come on in. Almost everyone else is here; I'll take you in and introduce you."

"Hermione, come out of the kitchen!"

"I'm right here, Harry. You don't have to yell in the house." She smiled and leaned against the doorway into the dining area. "It's nice to meet you, Rebecca. I've heard a lot about you."

Rebecca smiled, she was right Harry did have a woman at home. She was beautiful too. "It's nice to meet you. I hope I'm not imposing tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous, the more the merrier. The woman who taught me how to cook had seven children and always an extra or two running around so I always seem to have more than enough food when I fix dinner for more than just Harry and I."

All three looked towards the stairs as the sound of crying floated down. Harry was the first to move. "That sounds like Teddy. I'll be right back."

"Teddy is Harry's godson. His grandmother had custody of him but he stays here quite a bit."

Rebecca nodded and followed Hermione into the dining room where she was introduced to two red-headed siblings. Ginny and George, she believed they were called.

Halfway through dinner the six occupants of the table heard a loud crash from the living room. Rebecca barely had time to flinch before the other adults were standing and Hermione had Teddy in her arms and was standing in front of Eleanor's chair.

"Sorry, mates. It's just me. You didn't start eating without me did you?" Ron pushed his way into the kitchen and laughed at the sight before him. "Oi, calm down I'm not going to hex anybody. Who's the new girl?"

Hermione shook her head and sent and apologetic look to Rebecca. "Ron, this is Harry's friend Rebecca. She's the nurse who took care of Eleanor at the hospital."

George leaned over and lowered his voice so only Rebecca could hear him as Ron started shoveling food into his mouth. "You'll have to excuse my brother no matter how hard poor Mum tried she just couldn't beat the manners into him."

Rebecca leaned back in her chair and grinned at George, "It reminds me of the terriers my grandfather owns."

George snorted and leaned back in his chair, turning to face her more fully. "It really does."

Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen to grab cake for everyone. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, at least not if George has his way."

Hermione chuckled and dished the cake out onto saucers, "I had noticed that. He seems smitten."

"She doesn't seem too far behind him either. What do you think? Ten galleons he asks her out tonight?"

"You're on."

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the couch and recast the cooling charm. The night had been good, tiring but good.

"Teddy and Eleanor are both finally asleep." Harry groaned as he collapsed on the couch next to her. "That was a crazy night. I can't believe Ron almost slipped up and used his wand in front of her."

Hermione snorted.

"Alright, I can believe it."

"George was quick on his feet though, pulling out that fake wand and challenging him to a duel before his wand sprouted those fake muggle flowers. Rebecca seemed to find it hilarious."

"Ginny was convinced he was going to ask her out tonight before they left."

Harry turned his head so he could see Hermione, "He did. They're going out this weekend."

Hermione laughed, and pushed herself up from the couch. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to upstairs to bed." She extended her hand and helped Harry up from the couch.

"Your bed or mine?"

Hermione swatted his arm and shook her head at him, "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry grinned and kissed her forehead before heading for his own bedroom laughing; however, the blush that crept up Hermione's face as he kissed her stayed in his mind until he fell asleep. Life was finally looking up.


End file.
